


Needy

by general_fux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Verbal Humiliation, kylo cant sleep til hes come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10201832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/general_fux/pseuds/general_fux
Summary: Kylo can't sleep til he's come from someone else's hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> started writing this a while ago but never really got around to finishing it;; it was for some kylux hard kink prompt on tumblr and im sure other people have written much better fics for it. had intended for it to be longer but i just do not have the energy right now lol,,, i hope that short as it is yall enjoy it!

Kylo huffed and shifted against the mattress, his breath too warm where it heated the pillow. He ground his teeth and closed his eyes tightly as his hands twisted the sheets, body far too hot despite the fact he’d kicked off the covers long ago. A faint whine caught in his throat as he pushed his hips against the bed - his cock still achingly hard in his boxers from earlier that evening.

“Kylo...it’s three in the morning,” Hux mumbled. Back still to the other. “We have work tomorrow.”

He whined, openly this time. “But I didn’t finish. You didn’t let me finish.”

Hux snorted. “I didn’t stop you from anything. Now go to sleep.”

Kylo groaned into the pillow as he arched his back. He waited several moments before rolling over towards Hux, slotting himself into the curve of his spine and pushing his hips against the ginger’s ass. Leaning forward he bit at Hux’s earlobe, fingertips digging into his thigh. 

“Kylo-”

“Please, Hux,” he panted, hips rutting. “I can’t sleep.”

“That’s your own fault. Get yourself off - you have a hand. _Two,_ actually.”

Kylo only groaned again, pulling Hux closer and curling around him. He nuzzled and whined before licking at his neck.

“Christ, you’re needy,” Hux hissed, squirming out of Kylo’s embrace and flopping onto his side to face him. 

Kylo made a pleased sound and kissed Hux, pulling on his lower lip as he reached down to slip off his briefs. It only took a moment before he rolled to face away, hand reaching back to grasp Hux’s wrist and guiding it to his cock as he pushed back until they were flush again. He moaned openly, tilting his head back to try and kiss Hux. 

“You really are a needy mess,” Hux said, tone flat as he began to pump Kylo.

He moved smoothly, free hand readjusting from where he laid on it to run through Kylo’s thick locks of hair. The movements were gentle until he yanked, grinning when the man yelped.

“I don’t think I’ve ever known someone so demanding. Can’t sleep until you’ve come by someone else’s hand...ridiculous.”

Kylo started to whine again before the hand left his hair to jam several fingers into his mouth. He gagged before beginning to lick and suck at them, his own free hand reaching to push them deeper. His hips bucked erratically against Hux’s fist as it slipped over his cock, slick with the precome he’d been leaking. 

“You’re so _obscenely_ wet. Disgustingly needy.”

The fingers were removed and Kylo gasped, but the sounds quickly turned to moans as he felt Hux slip the digits against his ass. He was palmed only for a moment before he felt the stretch of one digit entering him. The lack of proper lube made the sensation harsh, but Kylo couldn’t help the keens he let slip as Hux massaged the tight ring of muscle with his one finger. 

“Don’t you think, Kylo?” He didn’t answer, and Hux pushed in a second finger. “Don’t you _think?_ ”

Kylo’s chest was heaving with his pants and he thought he might break the skin of his lip if he bit any harder. “Y-yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Disgusting-”

“And?”

“-and n...needy.” His voice sounded about to crack but he sucked in a deep breath instead, cutting himself off. 

“Exactly right. Disgusting, needy...but also quite stunning. In a...lumbering, oafish kind of way.”

His fingers twisted and Kylo moaned, back arching. Hux continued to massage his prostate, and when he pressed his lips against the back of Kylo’s neck Kylo could feel him smile. The hand on his cock was moving faster, the fingers in his ass pushing harder and sending more intense waves of pleasure through him each time. It wasn’t long before Kylo finally came, body shaking one last time as his moan faded off into soft pants. 

He took several moments to calm down before sliding out of Hux’s reach and off the bed. A quick trip to bathroom and he was back with a small wet towel; it was warm to the touch and he used it to wipe down his front and Hux’s hands. Once they were both cleaned he tossed the towel and slipped back beneath the covers and into Hux’s arms. 

“Thank you,” he mumbled, cheeks still hot. “I’m sorry I’m so-”

Hux shushed him, hand skirting over his lips before moving to his hair. “You’re fine. Needy, but that’s alright.”

Kylo shifted against him, clearing his throat. “Do you...do you want me to do anything for you? In return?”

“Just go the fuck to sleep, Kylo.”

**Author's Note:**

> yep very short but im trying to get back into writing. if anybody has any quick prompts for anything im on break from school for a week and would be up for writing ficlets/fics! ♥


End file.
